The disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus for controlling or otherwise manipulating vehicle components, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to wipers, wiper assemblies, mechanical and electronic wiper controllers, methods of controlling wipers and wiper assemblies, and methods of manufacturing any of the above apparatus.
Vehicles can be provided with various apparatus for removing or otherwise moving certain physical objects (such as liquids, solids, etc.) from certain vehicle surfaces, such as vehicle exterior surfaces. These physical objects can include water (e.g., rain), snow, sleet, fog, mist, leaves, debris, etc. Apparatus (such as wiper assemblies, wiper blades, etc.) can be provided to physically contact these objects to achieve this removal. In some cases, these apparatus move or otherwise remove objects from exterior windows (e.g., front windshield, rear windshield, etc.), exterior surfaces of lights (e.g., headlights, fog lights, etc.), etc. This removal can be performed for a variety of reasons, such as to enhance vehicle occupants' view through the window, enhance light transmission to the vehicle exterior, enhance the vehicle's aesthetics, appearance, etc.